Detrás de los girasoles
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: DekuKatsu. Hay algo inusualmente familiar en todo esto.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _El tema de la reencarnación me fascina pero no me había animado a escribir algo así porque temía que fuera necesario demasiado contexto_.

 ** _DekuKatsu. AU. Reencarnación._**

* * *

 **Detrás de los girasoles.**

Hay algo peculiar en él, tal vez en su cabello, quizás en su rostro... no, más bien en sus ojos; está seguro de haberle visto en algún otro lado pero cuando intenta recordar en dónde su mente se bloquea.

Lo ha visto varias veces pasear por los campos de cultivos y aunque quisiera preguntarle qué hace ahí o qué busca no consigue hacerlo. No debe verse bien que un desconocido cuestione a otro sin una verdadera razón, y a pesar de que poco le importa lo que los demás piensen de él simplemente no se arma de valor, es imposible y cree que hay algo en él que le impide siquiera acercársele.

Sus padres no le aclaran mucho sobre quién es él y sólo le aseguran que no es la primera vez que se encuentran al joven durante las vacaciones. _¿Por qué no vas y le conoces?_ le dijo su madre tras recordarle que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—Tch —truena la lengua contra su paladar tan fuerte como puede —, ¿qué importa quién es? —intenta convencerse de que no necesita saber de él, arranca algunas hierbas de donde está sentado y las estruja con su mano derecha.

Después de triturarlas las suelta al viento y ve los trozos flotar, siendo llevados sobre el extenso campo. Hay algo inusualmente familiar en todo esto y cuando ve al joven a lo lejos caminar entre los campos de girasoles el sentimiento se agranda y siente una punzada en el pecho.

Para cuando se da cuenta ya está de camino a los girasoles, siguiendo al joven de cabello verdoso y quebrado a una distancia segura. Podría regresar y desistir de saber quién es él pero sus piernas no responden como quiere, sigue avanzando por el camino que el muchacho ha tomado y la casa de campo va quedando más y más atrás. No le cabe duda de que hay algo en él, sólo que ahora le impide alejarse.

El sol se ha puesto en el horizonte y el cielo se tiñe de colores cálidos, ¿ya es tan tarde? No, tal vez había salido a deshora y no se percató, aunque ahora que la luz chocaba con los tallos de las flores ya no veía al joven que venía siguiendo. Le ha perdido el rastro y probablemente él mismo está perdido.

Chasquea la lengua y se detiene, observa su alrededor y no logra ver nada más allá de los largos tallos de girasoles. Suspira y está a punto de dar la vuelta hasta que algo toma su mano, más bien alguien. Intenta zafarse pero no lo consigue y se ve arrastrado a través de los girasoles.

Es incapaz de protestar al alzar la vista y ver quién es el que hala de su mano, el dolor en su pecho se agrava.

Cuando suelta su mano se encuentran en un pequeño hueco entre las incontables flores, quiere preguntarle qué pretende con esto sin embargo las palabras se derriten en su lengua tan pronto el mayor se voltea.

El joven le dedica un gesto lleno de nostalgia, parece estar al borde de las lágrimas, sus orbes de jade reverberan y la comisura de sus ojos está roja.

—Sabía que eras tú —le dice, no sólo conoce sus ojos, su voz también.

—¿Qué dices? —y aunque no quiera admitirlo le asusta.

—Te he esperado por tantos años...

No encuentra lógica en sus palabras, piensa que debería tomarlo por loco mas no se va de ahí, no puede. —¿Quién eres?

El mayor le sonríe y da un par de pasos en su dirección, retrocede un poco y el de mirada esmeralda vuelve a tomar su mano.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase —acaricia el dorso de su mano con el pulgar —, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán.

No puede creer lo que escucha, es absurdo, un disparate... Pero no es capaz de sacarse al más alto de encima. Ve una sonrisa en sus labios e inconscientemente pronuncia un nombre que no conoce, aunque él posiblemente sí puesto que el jade de sus ojos resplandece.

Se inclina hacia él y muy cerca de su rostro le susurra: —Te amo, Kacchan.

Y entonces lo recuerda, a él, al tiempo y a los girasoles.

* * *

 _L_ _os girasoles significan devoción o lealtad, de ahí el título y, bueno, el origen de esto._


End file.
